Simply Impossible
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran finally gets together after tough times. Now Syaoran is being told to do something that is just simply impossible.R+R S&S CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UPLOADED
1. A promise of return.........

SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE

SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE

By: ~*Angel of Light*~

Author's notes: Konichiwa minna-san! Originally, this story could've been a fic ongoing chapters, but I'm kindda tired, so gimme a break ok? I'm making this into a one-shot type of story, but with a few chapters, yea, I know it's weird, but I thought that's the best idea, so here it is……..

Syaoran and Sakura were walking down the street walking home. Sakura was humming a cheerful song, and Syaoran kept silent. He watched Sakura's cheerful face and the wind blowing against her hair, making it fly around, she looked like an angel to Syaoran. It looks like a glow around Sakura, with a little* touch of magic *. He turned to look front. Sakura turned around and saw the wind blowing against his messy unruly brown chestnut hair, she gave a little smile he usually didn't let anbody near him. Even though he had friends, sometimes, they don't quite understand him too much 0ehind this rock hard warrior.

Ever since the clow cards were all captured, he gave her respect, and started to treat her like a friend. Sakura knew they were friends. So did Syaoran.But They both had denial of their true feelings. They made sure each other wouldn't find out, it almost seems as though they weren't even friends, if anybody were to look at them, they'd think they don't even know each other, or rivals. They hardly ever talked much, except about clow business and arguments. Sakura turned around and gave out a small sigh. 

" Sakura-chan…I- I …….nevermind," Syaoran said, attempting to tell Sakura what he felt for her. And he headed off at the other direction where his apartment was. Sakura stood there a little longer, just there, a little paranoid. Then she blinked. Her eyes got wide. Ahhhh!! Oniichan said that he had something important to tell me , and I had to get home as fast as possible after school, I'm late, he's gonna kill me… She thought , and ran home as fast as possible.

She opened the door, panting from running. She tiptoed upstairs, hoping that Touya wouldn't see her. 

" Kaijou, what did I tell you?" Touya said calmly at the corner. Sakura sweat dropped, and fell down anime style. She sighed, Ijust can't get away with anything, can I? She thought. " Gomen," Sakura said, and hung her head. "It's that gaki again," he stated, not even making a question. "….Just, what was so important you had to tell me, oniichan?" Sakura asked, ignoring his comment. 

" Two things, one: otousan's going to New York for a business trip for the week, and I'm in control," Touya said with a small smirk. Sakura turned red, and steam on top of her head. " Argh! That's it? The * important * news is that???" Sakura asked impatiently. Touya ignored that. " Two: I'm warning you,…..don't get too close with the gaki, he'll just hurt you, and you'll regret it," Touya said seriously. " Argh! Oniichan, I'm 16 years old, and that was,….what, 6 years ago?! He's my friend now. He helped me a lot on the clow cards, and you know what I mean," Sakura said angrily. " Just, keep that in mind, and take my advice, it's for your own good, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Touya said. Sakura smiled a little. " Oniichan, I'm gonna be fine, I know what I'm doing," Sakura said, and gave him a quick hug. 

He's not going to be there for you forever……… his love will only bring hurt to you Touya thought.

Now it's Kero's turn Touya concluded. 

" I'm home, Kero," Sakura said. 

" Konichiwa, Sakura," Kero replied, his eyes on his video game. 

Kero paused his game, then flew over to Sakura. " Sakura, I know the gaki's your friend, but listen to me, he's not the one," Kero convinced her. Sakura put her hands on her hips. " Now, did I say I liked him?" Sakura asked. " You can't deny that Sakura, I can tell," Kero said. Sakura blushed. 

" Kero, what did Oniichan give you??" Sakura asked. 

" PUDDING!!" Kero said joyfully, holding 10 cups of pudding. Sakura sweat dropped with dotted eyes.

Kero stuffed spoons and spoons full of pudding into his mouth. But then he turned Serious again. 

" Fakara, peesh, heesh urr mmnnnona ragraaet iteesh," Kero mumbled with mouthful of Pudding.

Sakura rolled her eyes. And went downstairs. Kero sighed. Then continued on eating pudding.

The next day. Syaoran called Sakura to the park after school.

" Li-Kun, is there something you wanna tell me?" Sakura asked as they sat on the swings swinging lightly. Syaoran took a deep breath, I can do this…..I **have** to do this Syaoran gathered up his courage. " Sakura,……I- I –I, I …..a-a-ashiteru!" He blurted out then ran away feeling like a fool. She'd never return your love baka, how 'll I ever face her again?? He screamed at himself in his head. 

Sakura sat there, shocked, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Was I dreaming? Or did Li-Kun, just said,……a-ashiteru?! She thought.

Syaoran laid on his bed that evening. He didn't know what to do, when the doorbell woke him.

" Argh! Meilin, did you forget your key, again?! Syaoran yelled impatiently. He flung open the door, and his eyes grew wide. 

" Uh…..S-Sakura, uh…gomen, my place is so mmmessy, uh, come in," Syaoran stammered, blushing furiously. Clearing up a space for Sakura to sit.

Sakura starred at him. Syaoran realized that he waswearing a pair of baggy green khakis, and a tight orange sleeveless shirt on. Sakura was blushing like a tomato. Syaoran grew red. " U- u-uuuhh,….." He said not knowing what to do. He was going to go back to his room to change, when Sakura stopped him. "'s ok, you look good in it," Sakura said with a smile. " But I came here for a reason," Sakura continued. " Li-Kun, I just want to let you know, that I do too," Sakura said. Syaoran blinked. He was so happy. He pulled Sakura into a hug. Sakura hugged back.

Sakura went up the stairs to her room, later on, when Touya caught her. He opened his mouth to speak, when Sakura put her hand over his mouth, " Not now, please," Sakura said, and ran upstairs. Touya let out a sigh. Now he's done it, touya thought silently. Kero knew too, he could sense his mistress's happiness. 

A year later:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Brrrinng, Brrrringg

" Coming, coming," Syaoran said as he reached for the phone. 

" Moshi, moshi, Li, Syaoran speaking," Syaoran said into the phone.

"……….." No reply

" Hello?" Syaoran aske into the phone, a little impatient. 

" Xiaolang, it's me," The caller said. 

"M-Mother…" Syaoran stammered, " Why are you calling all of a sudden?" He continued

Syaoran walked slowly to school, he had an hour, and it only takes 15 minutes to get to Seijou high, he hung his head, he had a sad expression on his face. Suddenly somebody tapped him on the back. 

" Ahhh!!!" Syaoran cried , in shock. He turned around to face a pair of cheerful emerald eyes.

" Ohayou, Shaoran!" Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran raised an eyebrow

" Sakura? An hour early?!" He said surprised. Sakura pouted, but then she had a serious expression

" Shaoran, I had a dream. It's hard to explain, but all I know is that it brought me pain, I don't even know why or the details clearly, but it seemed so real…. I have a feeling that it's gonna happen, I'm scared," Sakura said sadly. Syaoran gave her a hug. 

He knew he should've soothed her, but he couldn't, cuz even if he told her that everything's gonna be ok, it's not. And he knew he couldn't help it. He just stood there holding her. 

" Let's go…" He said softly. Sakura nodded

The rest of the day, Sakura was quite cheerful and back to her normal self. Syaoran held back. He kept a distance between them. Sakura noticed that. But he was fine this morning… Sakura thought. Maybe something's on his mind Sakura thought. But she knew that if Syaoran wanted to tell her he would've already, maybe he wasn't ready, and Sakura wouldn't force it out of him. She decided to give him time.

The thing was…………months has past, and he still hadn't said anything about it. But Sakura knew something was wrong.

" Shaoran,…Is something the matter?" Sakura asked softly as they sat down at the table at a restaurant.

" What makes you think that?" Syaoran said quickly looking up.

" You've been acting like this for a few months now, and you seems to be keeping a distance away from me. I'm worried," Sakura said.

" You're right, I've got to let you know," Syaoran said. He drew in a deep breath. He shut his eyes for a few seconds. Then he looked into her shinning emerald eyes. Sakura could see in his eyes. That something's gonna happen, and it isn't going to be pleasant. Syaoran saw a flash of fear in her eyes. But he knew he had to say it.

" I'm going back to Hong Kong," Syaoran said lightly. Sakura was shocked.

" B-b-but…What about me?" Sakura said, now with tears flowing down one after another.

Syaoran didn't answer. Sakura got up and ran out of the restaurant. Syaoran ran after her. Sakura stopped at the park, and sat down on the same swing that Syaoran had confessed to her. Syaoran caught sight of her there.

" Sakura, Gomen, Onegaii forgive me," he pleaded. Sakura shook her head.

" Why? Don't you love me?" Sakura asked with pain in her eyes.

" I do, but I have to go……I promise that I'll be back," Syaoran said, and dropped to his knees. His hair covering his eyes, covering the tears that threatened to fall. Sakura reached out a hand. Syaoran looked up. He took her hand and stood up. 

" Fine….i'll wait for you, no matter how long, until your training is over," Sakura said. Syaoran leaned in closer to her, and gave her a kiss. Sakura was a little surprised. But she didn't pull away. 

" I'll be back…" Syaoran said with tears in his eyes. Sakura nodded.

Author's notes; Ok, I know the beginning paragraph was really really weird…… **sighs** my lame attempt to make something nice. Anyways, I know that this chapter was boring, but I'll put some action on to it later, stay tuned…and remember to review my fic!! P.S Gomen nasai for the spelling mistakes at the top, something's wrong with my typing program, and I can't seem to correct it…..


	2. The Student

Chapter 2 SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE

Chapter 2SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE

By; ~*Angel of Light*~

Author's notes: konichiwa minna-san! This is the second Chapter, I know the last chapter sounded like an one-shot story, but it 's not. This will take place after Syaoran is back at Hong kong. So presently he's in Hong Kong rite now in the story.

Cling, cling! Scratching of metal sound filled the room. Syaoran gritted his teeth, and shot his sword high up, then pulling it down to the opponent's throat at the speed and strength of light. He loosened his grip, and brought his sword back to his side. He tightened his belt which was holding his battle costume together. The warrior looked up with fierce eyes. 

" Well done, Xiaolang, but your moves are too…….nervous. You grip your sword so hard, and as if it was your enemy. Your moves have anger in them, that's not necessary a bad thing, but it doesn't have to be so stiff, relaxing , but swift and fast," his martial arts teacher pointed out.Syaoran nodded, still putting on a cold icy expression. He hadn't laughed, nor smiled in years,…….ever since he left.

" That's it for today, and I hope you improve next time," his teacher said firmly, and left the room. Syaoran gripped his sword tightly, then remembered what his teacher taught him. He loosened a little, but he still was so stiff. He sighed. How could I ever loosen up, and relax, not until I see her again….. He thought sadly. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead, and continued practicing.

" Syaoran, take a rest," A voice said behind him. He didn't need to look, the only person there who called Syaoran was Meiling. He shook his head. And continued to practise. He slashed his sword on to the beanbag, and it tore, then he was to tear it into smaller pieces, like it was his enemy. When, suddenly somebody tripped him. He did a flip and landed on his feet. He turned around and glared at Meiling, whom was smiling. " Err, Meiling, can you just not bother me?" Syaoran asked angrily. 

" Syaoran, your teacher's right, you're too stiff. You weren't aware of things around you. Like me,…..and Sakura," Meiling added. 

Syaoran looked away. But he knew that Meiling was right, he was too stiff. And he knew that the faster he can learn it, the faster he gets to be with Sakura. He focused on the moves, and practiced it trying to make it relaxed and swift. 

At the corner, 4 dark shadows hid. Seeing his moves. They looked at each other. " Soon, he'll be able to do it…. Then, letour job start," One of them said calmly. The others nodded.

Meanwhile in Japan:

"Ohayou, Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted her cheerfully. Tomoyo smiled and waved back when she caught sight of her at the front field of Seijou high. Sakura had long wavy auburn honey hair, and her emerald eyes shined as she walked. She wore a tight pink tank top, with a black sweater on top. And flare jeans down to her feet, covering her shoes. Guys all stared at her from the side, but Sakura never seems to notice.

The bell rang, and all the students went in. Sakura took her seat, and the Sensai announced a new transfer student.

Sakura felt hope rising, and her eyes flashed in happiness. Shaoran..onegaii, let it be you, Sakura thought desperately. But when the student walked in, she felt her world crash down.

There, stood a tall chestnut haired , combed back tidely, with blue-grey kind looking eyes. Somehow this guy reminded Sakura of Syaoran. He was called Sukito Lee. ( Author's notes: Hehe, I made his name like Yukito's and the last name sounding like Syaoran's last name.-.- ok, go back to the story.=P) He took a seat behind Sakura.

At lunch period. Sakura walked to Penguin Park, where she used to go all the time, now she doesn't go there too often. She sat at the swing, and swung herself lightly. She shut her eyes, and remembered every single detail of Syaoran's face. And every single word he said to her that day. 

Suddenly, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Sukito smiling at her, with kind eyes like Yukito's, and his hair was messy from the wind, which looked like Syaoran's hair. She found that a little odd, but she liked it. (Author's notes: a combination of Yukito and Syaoran, freaky?!) Sakura smiled, " Konichiwa, Sakura-Chan," He said. " Konichiwa Lee-Kun," Sakura said a little sad. It sounded so much like 'Li-Kun'.Sukito noticed that. He growled softly under his breath. This better work he thought. He sat down beside Sakura. He took a close look at her….She is really beautiful, He thought. 

" Err, I'm new here, I was just wondering if you could guide me around?" He said. Sakura smiled. " Of course!" She said cheerfully. She explained to him about this park, and that it was a special place to her, then she talked about other places in Tomeoda, and He sat there staring at her. As she kept on talking cheerfully. Then she noticed that. She blushed a little. " Is there something on my face?" She asked. He quickly shook his head. She smiled and continued on. 

A few days turned into a week, a few weeks turned into months. Sukito and Sakura were indeed good friends, and probably a best friend besides Tomoyo. 

While Syaoran practiced his martial arts, and finally mastered the moves. He was so relieved, and he took his flight back to Japan. His teacher adviced him to stay a little while longer to practice, but he promised to practise in Japan, and he had more important thing to do. His teacher, and the clan weren't happy with it, but they let him go. Yelan Li looked into her son's room, and smiled, looking at him sleep peacefully, he was leaving the next day. Her smile, turned into a frown, she could sense the Clan was going to do something, but she knew why. Xiaolang, it's up to you, if your love is strong enough She thought silently, and closed the door gently. 

Sakura waved to Sukito, and guys around her glared at Sukito, he smirked. " Ohayou, Sukito-kun, and Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said cheerfully. Then she sensed something powerful. She shook her head in frustration. Tomoyo saw the look on her face, and could tell,….Sakura had the same expression on as she used to have when they discovered a clow card. 

Sukito frowned. He could also tell she was looking for something, and he knew what it was. He grabbed Sakura's arm. 

" Let's go in," he said. Sakura nodded and followed him. I can't believe it so fast. Err….but my mission will be fulfilled He thought to himself. 

Author's notes: Konnichiwa , how was this chapter? Not too long, but like I said, I like to break it into pieces. Not too much mush, nor action…..was it too boring? Well, plz review it! ^_^


	3. Lang Kisuri

Chapter 3              Simply Impossible   

by: Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! ehehe, I know I haven't updated the story 4 a veeeerrrry loong time! cuz me was lazy....^-^ 

well, ARIGATO 4 those who R&R my story, Onegai review this chapter as well, *bows*. This chapter may not be very good…gomen nasai..but I'm really sorta stuck, and don't know how to continue, so plz tell me if it's ok. Arigato. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Sakura, confused of what she sensed earlier, sat down on her seat, and listened to the rest of the lesson half heartedly. Sukito turned around, and waved his hands in front of her face. She didn't blink. Sukito sighed.  
     " Sakura…….what's wrong with you today? You've been staring into space for a long time now, class has ended," he said to her. Sakura just kept looking forward, she just shrugged. Just then Tomoyo came in.   
     "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan," Sukito greeted.   
     "Konnichiwa, Sukito-kun," She replied, then she looked at Sakura.   
     "She's been like this the whole day, what's with her? School's already ended," Sukito pointed at Sakura. Tomoyo sighed.   
      "I got to go now….. see you girls later," Sukito said, and walked away. Tomoyo turned to Sakura.   
      "Sakura, Daijoubo desu ka?" Tomoyo asked gently. Sakura replied her with a shrug. She's acting just like the time after Li-kun confessed to her, and she didn't answer him…. Tomoyo thought.  
*~FLaShBaCk~*  
      "Sa-Sa-Sakura…..I'm—I'm….I-in…..*takes a deep breath*,SAKURA…..A-a-a-a-a-ASHITERU!"  Chibi Syaoran yelled with his fists held up, and a pained expression on his face. Chibi Sakura , shocked, just stood there staring at him. Chibi Syaoran stood waiting for an answer.  

 ( Author's notes: This is a lil detailed version on what happened that day he confessed to her in My chapter 1 *'s different from de series* so ….er…..-_-")   But Chibi Sakura didn't give Chibi Syaoran one, so in the embarrassment , he ran away.   
 Chibi Sakura started walking home, and she was staring into the space, her mind just went blank. Chibi Tomoyo couldn't get her best friend to talk or anything, she was so  worried, but luckily Chibi Sakura made up with Chibi Syaoran…

~* END of fLaShBaCk*~

        "Sakura……. Onegai, tell me?" Tomoyo begged her friend. But Sakura didn't move. Tomoyo sighed.   
        "Ok, Sakura, I'm going home now, talk to me when you want to," she said and walked away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
 Sakura was walking to school the next day with Sukito, suddenly, the aura zipped by again. Sakura turned around. Sukito glanced around their surroundings. If he was trying to cover his real identity in his aura….he did a good job. Sakura looked around uncomfortably.

        "Sakura-Chan…daijoubo desu ka?" Sukito asked…with a mysterious smiled played on his lips. It reminded Sakura of Eriol..so mysterious, polite and sweet. 

        "I'm fine," Sakura said tiredly. 

        When they got to school, Sensai walked in, and silenced the class.

        " We have a new student in our school, onegai welcome Lang Kisuri," he said, as a chocolate brown haired bishounen came into the class. He had amber eyes, that played no emotion. Sakura just sat there, staring at him unbelievably, he reminded her so much…almost too much of Syaoran. Even their attitude matched. Sukito looked at Lang with no surprise whatsoever, just like another student. Lang sat infront of Sukito, across from Sakura. Sakura's eyes met his intense amber eyes. She felt shivers creep up her back, just like the feeling the first time they met, his angry, suspicious eyes. 

          At lunch, Lang Kisuri walked up to Sakura, and asked for a minute to talk to her alone. Sakura felt strange, she felt a slight aura in him, but it was instantly gone.

          When he led her into the corner, alone, he closed his eyes, and released his aura. Sakura suddenly felt a strong green aura….that sensed exactly like…..Syaoran's.

     Author's notes: ok..i know this is extremely short, and probably really bad too. Gomen nasai minna-san…I had writers block..and I'm just trying to continue this. Cuz im really stuck, and really messed right now. I hope it was ok, plz don't forget to review!!


	4. Kisuri VS Sakura

Chapter 4                                     **Simply Impossible**

Author's notes I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated this in so long, I've been really, um not in the mood, if you even remember this story, here it is, I'm going to try and finish all my fics so I can start new ones, well here goes.

No thank you's today, no I'm not being ungrateful for you ppl's reviews IM REALLY HAPPY FOR YOUR REVIEWS, ARIGATO, but it's been a lido bit too long, and nobody would b reading that anyways, so I'm starting this fing FRESh ookie doks? Okie doks..here goes;

A SMALL RECAP: previous chapter: _At lunch, Lang Kisuri walked up to Sakura, and asked for a minute to talk to her alone. Sakura felt strange, she felt a slight aura in him, but it was instantly gone._

_ When he led her into the corner, alone, he closed his eyes, and released his aura. Sakura suddenly felt a strong green aura….that sensed exactly like…..Syaoran's._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Sakura took a few step back and her body trembled in fear. 

          "Is….i-i-is that YOU, syaoran?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling like her body. His intense amber eyes was completely emotionless…almost as if he was empty. 

          "No…I am not Li Syaoran," he said. 

          "b-b-but that's his aura, and that's his body!" Sakura said in disbelief. 

          "I pity him, you call yourself his loved one, and you do not know who he really is, I'm sure you can find something different from me and your "lovely" Syaoran," he said with a smirk. Sakura gulped. What was going on??

           "He was sent out on a mission by his elders to take something from me, he was defeated, and I saw the potential in his power and magic, so I took over his body and his aura," he said. 

           "But if you defeated him, then you're more powerful, why would need him then??" She asked. 

           "..my powers are still there, but no power can be too much," he said with a smirk.

           "What do you want with me?" She asked. Suddenly she almost thought she glimpsed a shot of pain in his eyes, but only for a split second, because it was soon back to the way it was before, empty, emotionless. 

           "You'll find out, later, not yet though," he said as he turned around and walked down the hallway.

           "WAIT DON'T WALK AWAY TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" she yelled, but only his shadow was left and vanished at around the corner. Sakura stood there, shocked, and confused. She slowly headed back to the cafeteria. 

           "Sakura-chan, you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Tomoyo said with a giggle. Sakura didn't laugh though. Tomoyo looked at her friend for a while.

           "Sakura-chan, are you sure you're ok? You don't look like it, what happened?" She said, with a serious and gentle tone. Sakura snapped out of her trance and smiled softly and shook her head.

           "Never mind that," she said, Tomoyo shrugged and they finished their lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Sakura walked alone on the streets of Tomoeda that evening. She couldn't get Lang Kisuri out of her head. Who was he? She kept asking herself. _What he said about Syaoran-kun, is it true? She wondered. A tear slowly crept into her eyes, and down her cheek. __I don't want to lose you Syaoran, you said you'd come back, you lied……come back……I don't think I can wait any longer… with her thoughts filled inside her head, she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone._

            "Gomen nasai!" Sakura bowed apologetically. She looked up to find a warm smile of Sukito. 

            "it's ok sakura-chan, going home?" he asked. Sakura shrugged.

            "I don't even know, I'm really confused," she said. She wanted to pour out all her thoughts, what happened with Kisuri today, but she couldn't, remembering that he did not know about the magic, and it would only frighten him….she thought. 

            "want to go take a walk in the park with me? I have some thinking to do as well," he chuckled. Sakura smiled. His smile had always comforted her, maybe all her problems seem so light, part of her wished it would be Syaoran who was there, but the other half, which was winning- was glad that it was Sukito that was there to comfort her. She was tired of crying and tired of waiting, she let herself fall into the embrace of his smile. 

             They sat down at the swings and she slowly swung herself lightly, feeling the breeze blowing her hair slightly, a wonderful light feeling. Suddenly images of Syaoran and her at the park…their card capturing days, the day she had cried on his shoulder at the very same park, the day that Yukito-san had softly told her he wasn't for her, she cried softly on Syaoran's shoulder. She wished that his shoulder would be there right then for these tears to rest upon. She closed her eyes and more tears welled up. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulders. She opened them and met the kind eyes of sukito once more. She stood up in front of him and buried her face in his shoulder as her hot tears kept running. 

              A shadow was around the corner. The haunting eyes stared at them, every move. Sakura looked his way and it zipped away, not to let Sakura notice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

               "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily the next day as she got to school early. Tomoyo had her eyes widened.

               "what are you doing here??" She asked.

               "what do you mean? This is my school, did you forget!?" She said with a laugh. 

               "noo why are you here so early? And you seem like you're in a good mood, and I almost thought you might need a nurse or something yesterday," Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed. She sat down and told Tomoyo about yesterday what had happened, including Lang Kisuri and Sukito. Tomoyo had a small smile.

               "…So that's why you're so happy today?" She asked.

               "well….I still don't know, but it felt better, he's a really good friend," she said with a smile.

               "I haven't seen you so happy since Syaoran," she said the last part "syaoran" in a whisper, Sakura ignored the last part, maybe because she didn't hear it. 

               "…Sakura-chan…I know he's a good friend and stuff, and don't get me wrong, I think it's great, but….do you….have something more than friendship for Sukito-kun?" She asked softly. Sakura stopped in silence.

              "….I..I don't know," she said, truthfully. Tomoyo smiled a little.

              " I'm not saying you should stick with one person forever, but…what about Li-kun?" she asked. 

              "huh? Sukito? I don't know how he thinks, I'm not even sticking to him!" she said lightly. Tomoyo stared at her for a second.

              "..Sakura-chan..i wasn't referring to Sukito Lee, I was referring to Syaoran-kun," she said quietly. Sakura blinked. 

              "oh…" she muttered. Tomoyo gave a small sigh and took her seat. Sakura frowned. _What's wrong? But she just took her seat and continued on the day. '_

               Sakura walked down the hallways, suddenly somebody bumped into her and she dropped all her books. The student muttered an apology and hurried on to class.

               "How rude," sakura muttered, as she bent down do gather her books. Suddenly a hand picked up her pencil case on the floor and held it out to her.

               "Arigato-," she said, and realized who it was. Lang Kisuri. She took a few steps back. He showed no emotion, and passed by her. It felt as though something wasn't right, but she couldn't get a grip on it. 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               Sakura walked down the street home, suddenly she felt the magical presence again. She turned around and there, stood Kisuri. Sakura was shocked, and slowly took a few steps back. 

               "What do you want with me?!" She cried. She didn't get an answer, she quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could. She turned around the corner and bumped into something. She looked up and there he stood.

               "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sakura almost yelled at him. She saw a smirk, and gulped.

               "you're aura is strong, I want to challenge you to a match," he said.

               "A match? I never did a match before! Besides, why would I agree to something like that?" She said. 

               "It's simple, and do you love the owner of this body?" He asked. Sakura was taken back.

               "what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

               "well, if you win me, then I'll return this body to him," he said casually. Sakura gasped. 

               "does that mean, you'll agree?" he asked impatiently. Sakura slowly took off her bag and called out her wand. 

               "What am I suppose to do?" She said.

               "Simple, beat me," he said. Sakura was about to ask How, when he called out a strange looking wand of his own. He chanted something in Chinese, and it turned into a sword. Sakura called out her sword card and hers, too, became a sword. He threw shots at her, she blocked them easily.

                "You're not as good as you made it sound," she said. He ignored her. The fight went on. Kisuri's eyes blazed. 

                "alright…I'll give you something," he whispered, as he swung a hard blow at her. Sakura almost hit, ducked enough, the blade was 2 cm away from her head. He swung harder, faster, and more accurate as it got along. Sakura, with a cut on her right shoulder was already too weak for anymore. His sword was inches away from her throat as it stayed it there. Sakura gulped.

               "I thought you were stronger, why are you so weak, you were weaker than before," He said. 

               "before? What are you talking about? Kero-chan told me my magic increased," she muttered, gritting her teeth. He retrieved his sword.

               "fine, magic? Let's do it that way then," he said, Sakura got up a bit and winced at her wound. He chanted something softly and some form of energy surrounded her wounds and it healed. Sakura's eyes widened.

               "why did you do that?" She asked.

               "Because I fight fair," he said. He chanted something again, this time nothing happened for a while. Sakura blinked as she looked around. Suddenly she noticed everything around her was slowly disappearing. She took a few steps back. He must have put a spell or something. 

               "Stop it, and you win this round, lose this round and I will keep this body forever," he said. Sakura gasped. What would she do? What card could help her? Kisuri watched as Sakura panicked. Sakura pulled out her Time card and let everything stop. 

               "You can't hold that up for long," he stated. Sakura glared at him. She suddenly realized that the magic was controlled by his thoughts, as she saw his lips moving slightly, as if he was talking to it. _If I attack him, then he might not be able to control it with his mind off of it… she thought suddenly. She drew out her jump card and appeared behind him, pulling out her sword card._

               "If you attack me, then, it's the body that will be hurt, you sure you want to hurt it?" he said calmly, obviously knowing what Sakura was attempting at. Sakura hesitated a bit, but she continued to get throw shots at him. His eyes widened a bit and then narrowed. She could glimpse a slight pain in his eyes, but she didn't think of anything else. As she was about to pull her sword on him, he held up a hand, and Sakura paralyzed. Everything around her was normal again. Sakura, still paralyzed, tried to free herself. 

               "what are you fighting for? I don't think it really was the point I was trying to prove, forget it, this is completely pointless, the way you fight," he said, and chanted something, Sakura was freed, and he was gone. Sakura blinked confusedly, but picked up her stuff and went home. 

               _You've lost this round in my heart the moment you pulled out that sword, I'm disappointed in you…Sakura._

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  author's notes: ok.. I'M SORRY THIS WAS REALLY CRAPPY WASN'T IT? SORRY! I know it's a bit short too and probably didn't make a lotta sense, rite?….but I haven't continued this story in some time already, and I need to get the hang of it again, I'm **sorry, please bear with me, I'll try my best to make the chapter longer and better, ok? ****And tell me if you'd like me to email you when I update, leave your email ok? Okie doks…JA NE!         **


	5. Eyes of Amber

Chapter 5                                           **Simply Impossible**

Author's notes: HIHI!! Next chappie uploaded here…I'm trying to update all my stories as much as I can, so I can start a new one, I hope that this story isn't disappointing anyone, but anyways, here's the next chappie ^_______^

**Thank you's list: **

**SSCherrry**** BlossomII – Hihi! I'm really happy that u added me on ur favorite's list, and I'm really glad that u liked this fic, Sorry, but I don't remember if I've read your story before, if I haven't I'm really sorry, I'll go check it whenever I get the time, but anyways, thanks a lot for ur super..Long..reviews ^____^**

**Sakura_Li****- heya! Thanks for reading my story, I'm glad you liked it.**

**ARCHANGEMON- **heylos! Thanks for reviewing, I'll make sure I sent u email wen I update.

****

Author's notes: *looks up* only 3 reviewers?? *cries* oh well…I'll still continue this fic…but I really truly hope that I will get more reviews, bcuz it does take time to type up a chapter, and it does take effort in thinking the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                _"what are you fighting for? I don't think it really was the point I was trying to prove, forget it, this is completely pointless, the way you fight," he said _

                 Kisuri's words rung in Sakura's head that night as she laid in her bed and had her eyes wide awake. She couldn't sleep no matter what, and her she felt scared. She rolled over to her side and stared at the picture on her bed side table. It had their group of friends from grade 6 when Syaoran and her, and Tomoyo and everyone else too. 

                 "Li-kun…." The words slipped out of her mouth. She blinked. Since when did she started to call him Li-kun again? She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the covers over her head. Everything was simple then, nothing went wrong, and she didn't have to think like this. There were no Lang Kisuri then, and there weren't all these trouble, and there weren't Sukito then. Suddenly, she sat up. 

                 _Sukito__-kun……She grabbed the phone from the table and dialed his phone number, she'd remember it from heart already since she knew him so well. _

                 "MoshiMoshi?" Sukito's muffled voice came onto the other end of the phone. Sakura smiled to herself. 

                 "Hi…" Sakura said in a whisper, careful not to wake up Touya and Fujitaka. 

                 "Sakura-chan? Why are you calling me so late? Is something wrong??" He asked, almost sounding frantic with concern, it made Sakura smile even more.

                 "Iie…nothing's wrong, I just had a lot of things on my mind and I couldn't fall asleep," she said.

                 "Oh.." his relieved voice went into her head.

                 "I'm sorry Sukito-kun, did I wake you up?" She asked.

                 "Oh, it's okay," his said in a polite tone. _You're Pathetic Kinomoto, Pathetic._ Those words Syaoran spat at her the first time they had a battle, those words rung in her head as she heard Sukito's soft gentle voice fill up her head. He was much nicer than Syaoran was at first. Sakura thought to herself, but Tomoyo's down cast expression played in her head that she'd seen the other day. What was wrong with her? 

                 "Hello? Sakura-chan? Daijoubu?" Sukito's gentle voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. Sakura shook away from her trance.

                 "I'm okay…sorry Sukito-kun for calling you at this time, I think I'll go now, but hearing your voice is very assuring, Arigato," Sakura said.

                 "Well, if you need anything, be sure to call me, I'm always here, you know that," He said in a strong securing voice. Sakura smiled and put down the receiver and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

                 A flash of amber appeared before her. Eyes that held so much sorrows, so much emotions, so much pain and love. 

               "_Sakura……" came the soft whisper that sent shivers down her spine. _

               Sakura sprang up from her bed in sweat. She closed her eyes and put her head to her forehead. The sun shone down at her, it was morning already, and it was only a dream. Why did those eyes seem so Familiar…and so sad? She wondered, but she just shrugged. _It was just a dream…_ She assured herself, as she turned around to look at her clock, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

              "HOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Sakura's shrill echoed the whole house causing Touya to cover his ears downstairs. 

              "Stupid Kaijuu's late again," he grumbled as he took a bite of his breakfast and Sakura almost tripped on her way down the stairs. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted as she put down her books on the desk. Tomoyo smiled.

             "Last night, I had a weird dream," Sakura said, and told her about the amber eyes. 

             "…Sakura-chan, doesn't that sound familiar?" Tomoyo asked slowly. 

             "Yeah..it does, but I don't remember anything like that, oh well, just a weird dream, you know me, I always get them," Sakura said with a smile and spotted Sukito coming in through the doors and ran to greet him. Tomoyo stared at sakura's back as she ran. A sadness glimmered in her eyes. _It's not fair to Li-kun…but seeing her happy makes me really happy too…I just hope that if Li-kun ever sees her, he'll agree with me, and let her be happy. _Tomoyo thought to herself silently as Sakura's smile shone brightly that day. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              As Sakura turned around the street corner, with her can of pop, and accidentally bumped into a tall figure, spilling her drink on him in the process of falling.

              "Ow…" Sakura said as she landed on the floor, but as she looked up and saw the spotless, fresh new pure white shirt covered in soda. She gulped and looked up, which made her mouth drop open, in front of her stood Lang Kisuri. 

              Sakura moved her legs backwards until she felt the cold wood of the fence come in contact with her back. She squeezed her eyes shut, too shocked to get up, as she saw Kisuri reach out his hand, expecting a hit, Sakura put her hands protectively on her head. 

             To her surprise, nothing happened. She opened an eye and then the other. In front of her, was Kisuri's hand, simply held out as a gesture to help her up. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't as his cold amber eyes bore into her, and then she realized it. Those eyes from her dream…they were Kisuri's..or more like Syaoran's. 

             Slowly, Sakura slipped her hand onto his to help pull her up from the floor. She blushed in embarrassment as his stained shirt, as she dug into her bag to get a tissue, but as soon as she turned around to offer it to him, the only thing left in front of her was the gentle blowing of wind. She looked around but he was gone. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             RIIINNG RIING Tomoyo's phone rang, as she ran to grab the receiver.

             "Moshi Moshi?" She said into the receiver.

             "Hi..it's me, Sakura-chan," Sakura said on the other end. 

             "Oh..hi!" Tomoyo said with a smile.

             "I don't know…something's been bothering me," Sakura said. 

             "What is it?" Tomoyo asked. 

             "Today..i bumped into Kisuri," Sakura said. 

             "Oh my goodness, are you okay Sakura-chan??" Tomoyo asked worriedly. 

             "..Yeah, and that's what's bothering me," she said, sensing the raised eyebrow on Tomoyo at the other end. Sakura quickly summarized and explained what had happened earlier when she was walking home that day. 

            "his eyes were so cold, but his hand was so warm, he's starting to really scare me," Sakura whispered, lost in her own thoughts.

            "Well…maybe you should have a talk with him? Ask him what he wants from us, and if he'll give Li-kun his body back.." Tomoyo said, not too sure herself. Sakura sighed.

            "I'll see….but arigato Tomoyo-chan for listening anyways, I just felt really weird today that's all…maybe I should go," Sakura said and put down the receiver. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            That night, Sakura laid on her bed, her emerald eyes shone in the dark room as the moonlight shone through her windows. Kero's slight snoring came from his little drawer, which drew a smile to Sakura's lips. 

            _Those eyes……they were so cold, so empty, was Syaoran like that too after he left? Was he empty, or was he cold as he'd always been? But how come the tingle he used to send all over my body whenever I stared into his eyes were gone? How come I don't blush the way I used to when he was around?.....have a truly……lost the love I had for him………or was it never really …….love at all? _

            Just as those thoughts spoke into Sakura's head, a strong gust of wind came through the small opening of the window and blew all the curtains up. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, as she looked around, and the wind was gone. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_…………Was I really never in your heart at all.....Sakura?_

          A tear slowly rolled down, and disappeared, brushed away by the gentle blow of the wind. 

_        "It's ok, little wolf,"  the_ voice of the gentle breeze of wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry of You ppl found that too short! . I've been rather out-of-mood lately, and is struggling to update all my fanfics, and be fair to all of my readers, I'M really Happy to those who took their time to read this and review it. I hope this chapter was okay. **So don't forget to review! ^^ all comments are accepted, which includes criticism. If There was anything you found not so good, please let me know in your review and I'll try to improve it next time and write better. So JA NE for now! ^^****


End file.
